Smooth Criminal
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Per recuperare una Stone Mask, la loro famiglia finisce per dover prestare la Red Stone of Aja al vecchio Suzuki perché potesse tentare di catturare per l'ennesima volta Kaitou KID. Jotaro era sicuro che ci fossero modi più semplici per riuscire a ottenere il manufatto che questo bizzarro accordo.
1. File 01

.

.

**Non possiedo Jojo's Bizarre Adventure & Meitantei Conan & Kaitou KID & Lupin III**

.

.

.

.

_"Every time I tried to find him_  
_There were no clues, they're behind him_  
_And they end up never knowing_  
_Who's the suspect or what to expect"_

**(Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson)**

.

.

.

**Smooth Criminal**

.

.

.

* * *

**I**

* * *

"_Fancy seeing you here._" Disse Josuke mentre teneva gli occhi puntati sulla maschera di pietra esposta nella vetrina del museo "Qual è la vostra scusa?" chiese in italiano. E visto chi erano i suoi interlocutori questo repentino cambio di lingua non li prese per nulla in contropiede.

"Affari." Rispose Giorno sempre nella stessa lingua affiancandolo.

"Conferenza." Fu invece la risposta di Jotaro mentre osservava da dietro loro due la maschera atzeca con due denti da vampiro scolpiti che aveva catturato completamente la loro attenzione.

Annuendo Josuke rispose "Rohan" alla domanda inespressa degli altri due. All'aria interrogativa dei suoi familiari, elaborò "C'è una mostra su Pink Dark Boy per commemorare il 17° anno di serializzazione del manga, e sappiamo tutti in quanti guai Rohan si può cacciare se venisse colpito in quel momento da un attacco di _alla ricerca di ispirazione_." Finì esasperato.

Gli altri due Joestar fecero suoni di assenso alla sua spiegazione, sapendo bene quanto fossero vere le sue parole visto che avevano tirato fuori dai guai giudiziari, o peggio, il mangaka più di un paio di volte loro stessi.

Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi minuti, osservando con grande interesse la maschera, con un interesse tale che tutti gli altri visitatori al Grande Museo Suzuki, giravano alla larga da loro tre senza pensiero cosciente.

"Che si fa?" chiese Josuke continuando a usare l'italiano "La rubiamo?"

"Meglio di no. Si attirerebbe troppo l'attenzione. Anche utilizzando uno Stand." Fu l'immediata risposta di Giorno "Dobbiamo trovare un altro modo."

"So io come." Disse Jotaro incrociando le braccia, ma da come lo disse Giorno e Josuke capirono subito che il metodo di acquisto sarebbe stato una gran seccatura per tutti "La acquistiamo dal vecchio Suzuki. Ma convincerlo a vendercela sarà il problema."

I due più giovani Joestar si guardarono tra di loro e dissero con gran sentimento, riassumendo perfettamente la loro situazione in una parola sola "SHIT."

* * *

**II**

* * *

"Non ci penso nemmeno." Fu l'immediata risposta di Jirokichi dopo che Giorno, il più abile dei tre Joestar a negoziare (e a spuntarla anche con i più ostinati), finì la sua proposta al vecchio Suzuki. "Mi rifiuto di vendere a un Joestar."

Con gran sentimento, Jotaro maledì silenziosamente Joseph e il suo stupido passato odio per tutto ciò che era giapponese quando era più giovane. Perché sicuramente era in qualche modo colpa sua. "Perché no?" chiese Giorno con genuina curiosità.

"Per uno sgarbo che mi ha fatto Joseph Joestar 30 anni fa."

Appunto. Ora, se non fosse per lui, loro tre non sarebbero in questa situazione.

"Senta," iniziò Jotaro schietto trattenendosi da massaggiarsi il ponte del naso dalla frustrazione "Non so cosa le ha fatto Jiji 30 anni fa, e francamente non mi interessa. Ma io, Josuke e Giorno non siamo lui, quindi, non c'è niente che le faccia dire sì?"

Preso alla sprovvista da tale franchezza, al vecchio Suzuki ci volle un minuto prima che gli rispondesse "In effetti qualcosa c'è." Disse infine con un luccichio maniacale "C'è un gioiello che la vostra famiglia possiede che mi interessa. E' grande, rosso e viene indossato come un ciondolo. Lo voglio."

I tre lo guardarono sorpresi. Non si aspettavano che qualcun altro oltre alla loro famiglia e gli utilizzatori di Hamon sapessero della sua esistenza. In effetti furono così sorpresi che a Josuke scappò di bocca "Ma non era andata perduta in un vulcano?"

Jotaro ebbe quasi voglia di sospirare, ma riuscì a trattenersi.

"Più o meno." Rispose pacato Jotaro prendendo un sorso di the "Ma Jiji è riuscito a recuperarla prima che il vulcano eruttasse."

"Uh. Non me lo ricordavo." Fu tutto quello che disse Josuke prima di prendere un sorso del suo stesso the.

Quando il silenzio si protrasse troppo a lungo per i gusti del vecchio, Jirokichi chiese impaziente "Be', accettate lo scambio?"

"No." Fu l'immediata risposta del più vecchio possessore di Stand.

"Allora l'affare salta." Fu la decisa risposta del vecchio Suzuki. Ma prima che potesse alzarsi e andarsene Giorno lo fermò con un affrettato "Aspetti. Non se ne vada."

Solo quando si fu rimesso comodo che il biondo chiese "E' per via di Kaitou KID che vuole la pietra, vero?"

"Ovvio che voglio la gemma per via di quel dannato ladro." Fu la risposta ringhiata del vecchio.

Agli sguardi confusi dei suoi consanguinei Giorno spiegò "Kaitou KID, un ladro internazionale che ha iniziato la sua carriera circa 20 anni fa senza mai essere arrestato. Circa un anno fa ha ripreso a rubare dopo una pausa di circa otto anni. E' un ladro conosciuto per rubare in particolare gemme preziose di grandi dimensioni prima di restituirle poco tempo dopo alla polizia o direttamente ai proprietari."

Gli altri due Joestar non si sorpresero minimamente che Giorno sapesse chi fosse quel ladro. Se non lo sapesse lui, un Boss mafioso, il giovane Joestar sarebbe stato spodestato dalla sua posizione di capo indiscusso della malavita italiana anni fa.

"Aaaaah... lui." Disse Josuke in riconoscimento mentre Jotaro sollevò un sopracciglio, interessato. Si ricordava di quel ladro, faceva sempre notizia anche dieci anni fa.

Rivolgendosi di nuovo verso il vecchio Jirokichi il mafioso chiese, ma era più un affermazione "Lei vuole la pietra per adescarlo e catturarlo. Giusto?"

"Ovviamente."

Annuendo a se stesso, Giorno propose "E se invece di venderla gliela prestassimo?"

Allo sguardo perplesso delle persone al tavolo elaborò "La nostra famiglia non desidera separarsi dalla pietra, è troppo importante per noi per anche solo pensare di venderla. E a lei interessa avere in suo possesso la pietra solo per il periodo del furto. Lei ci da la maschera e noi in cambio le prestiamo la pietra fino a dopo il furto. Pagheremmo anche le spese per l'evento se vuole. Con alcune condizioni ovviamente. Che ne dice?"

Gli occhi del vecchio si illuminarono "Dico che sono interessato."

* * *

**III**

* * *

"Dimmi la verità, Giorno. Perché hai fatto quella proposta?" chiese Jotaro in italiano quando furono soli. "Non era davvero necessaria. Avremmo messo sotto controllo la maschera per qualche tempo prima di farla sparire senza che nessuno sospettasse niente."

Senza vero pensiero cosciente tutti loro avevano deciso che l'italiano era la lingua migliore per parlare in pubblico senza che nessuno potesse capire niente di quello che dicessero. L'inglese, per quanto tutti e tre fossero fluenti, era conosciuta in tutto il mondo per poter davvero rischiare di utilizzarlo. In particolare per parlare di tali questioni delicate. L'italiano era più sicuro.

"Avevo bisogno di una scusa." Incrociando le mani davanti alla bocca iniziò a spiegare "C'è un organizzazione che da tempo mi sta dando dei grossi grattacapi e non importa quanto cerchi di sradicarla, ritorna sempre. Negli ultimi tempi si è fatta più attiva, in particolare qui in Giappone. Ho fatto un po' di ricerche e indovinate chi è collegato a questa organizzazione?"

"Kaitou KID." Rispose Josuke intrigato.

"E non solo. Sono abbastanza sicuro che il bambino che i giornali chiamano il KID Killer sia coinvolto in qualche modo anche lui."

"KID Killer?" chiese Josuke dubbioso.

"Sì, lo so, di pessimo gusto. Soprattutto perché non ha mai ucciso nessuno oltre che a essere un bambino. Ma che volete farci, sono i media. Dovevano dare un soprannome all'unica persona che riesce sempre a sventare tutti i furti di KID a cui partecipa. Anche se è uno orribile."

"Quindi, in sintesi, tu pensi che questi due sanno qualcosa sull'organizzazione a cui stai dando la caccia." Riassunse Josuke.

Giorno annuì.

"Be'… la faccenda si fa sempre più… bizzarra." Concluse Josuke.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note dell'Autrice:**

**Poiché a quanto pare ultimamente mi piace imbarcarmi in storie dannatamente lunghe, questa è una multi-capitolo crossover non solo tra **_Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_** &** _Meitantei Conan_** ma pure** _Kaitou KID_** e **_Lupin III_**. Sì, sono così pazza.**

**Inoltre questa storia fa parte dello stesso universo di **_Brand New Day**,** _**quindi se i Joestar e amici si comportano come vecchie conoscenze tra di loro è per quello. Sicuramente ci saranno altre divergenze dal canon dei vari fandom più la storia va avanti, quindi non preoccupatevi di niente.**

**Ah, comunque questa serie non c'entra niente con **_Eyes Of Heaven_** e con Jotaro che riscrive la storia. Qualche accenno potrebbe esserci, ma i viaggi inter-dimensionali e temporali non sono mai successi, neppure nei ricordi di Jotaro.**

**.**

**...ora devo solo decidere se renderla una **_Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies _**o no. Ma penso di sì.**

**E devo anche decidere come si svolgerà il furto, e quanto caotico renderlo. Se metterci sparatorie, nemici che risorgono dalla tomba o oltre bizzarrie del genere oppure no. Se qualcuno ha suggerimenti sono ben accetti.**

**.**

**E con questo al prossimo capitolo.**

**Bye Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS: Il titolo della storia è preso da _Smooth Criminal_ di _Michael Jackson_**

**PPS: Questa storia la troverete anche su Ao3 e EFP Fanfiction**


	2. File 02

.

.

.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Stava sfogliando le pagine del giornale con poca attenzione visto che si parlava sempre delle stesse cose (una guerra lì, una corruzione di là, un omicidio, una rapina finita male, del gossip e uno scandalo su un qualche personaggio famoso) quando sentì la voce di Lupin chiamare lui e Goemon "Jigen! Goemon! Venite qui a vedere!"

Alzando la testa dalle pagine, scambiò uno sguardo con il samurai che si stava prendendo cura della sua katana dall'altro lato del tavolino da caffè, prima di girarsi verso Lupin che seduto alla scrivania della camera d'albergo stava dando le spalle allo schermo del computer. Alla luce dello schermo, il ladro gentiluomo aveva un aria più pericolosa che mai "Questo vi interesserà."

Poggiando il giornale sul tavolo, Jigen si alzò e andò a vedere che cosa aveva catturato l'attenzione dell'altro ladro, affiancato ben presto dallo spadaccino. Sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla iniziò a leggere l'articolo giornalistico visualizzato. Era un semplice articolo giapponese che parlava dell'ultima mostra di antichità finanziata dal gruppo Suzuki a Tokyo.

Anche quando raggiunse la fine dell'articolo non vide cosa aveva di così interessante.

"Io non vedo niente." Gli disse girandosi a guardarlo con aria perplessa.

"Neppure io." Gli fece eco Goemon da dietro di loro.

Con un sorriso sornione, Lupin indicò una delle foto che accompagnavano l'articolo "Guardate qui. Ora lo vedete?"

Jigen si mise ad esaminare la foto, ingrandendo pure l'immagine per vederla meglio. All'inizio non ci vide niente di strano, solo un mucchio di antiche maschere di pietra, poi la notò, lì, sull'angolo in alto a destra, una maschera uguale a una che avevano trovato vent'anni fa, in una delle volte in cui i loro percorsi si erano incrociati con quelli dei Joestar.

Un avventura piena di pericolo e guai.

Jigen sbiancò. Si ricordava ancora di quei lunghi giorni infernali passati mentre cercavano di recuperare quella maschera maledetta che erano riusciti a distruggere solo dopo mille fatiche.

"Un'altra?" riuscì a soffocare fuori il pistolero con aria orripilata. Una condivisa anche da Goemon.

"Così sembra." Rispose Lupin voltandosi nuovamente verso lo schermo.

"Va distrutta immediatamente." Sentenziò Goemon, la lama della sua spada che luccicava con aria sinistra.

Lupin sorrise feroce "Ovviamente. Prossima fermata: Tokyo, Giappone."

* * *

**V**

* * *

"Così questo sarebbe il Gunkan Higashi Shinjuku, anche conosciuto come The Battleship Building." Disse Josuke con il naso puntato per aria mentre prendeva nota della forma da nave da guerra che l'intero edificio ricordava.

"Hm-mmm." Fece Giorno, anche lui con il naso per aria.

"Quando diamine hai avuto il tempo di comprarlo?" chiese stranito Josuke neanche cinque secondi più tardi "E soprattutto perché?"

"Alcuni anni fa." Fu la calma risposta di Giorno "Stava per essere abbattuto ma fortunatamente ero lì giusto in tempo per comprarlo. …a un prezzo stracciato. Per quanto riguarda il perché, mi ha ricordato di Jotaro."

"Jotaro?"

Giorno annuì "E il suo amore per le navi. Non lo so, quando l'ho visto non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che gli sarebbe piaciuto poter vivere in una casa che aveva la forma di una nave."

Josuke alzò il naso un pelino di più, giusto per fare il punto della situazione "Venti piani di casa sono troppi anche per lui. Particolarmente lui."

Giorno ridacchiò "Sì, lo so. Era un idea davvero troppo bizzarra, anche per me. Ho finito per usarla per qualcosa di meglio. Più divertente si potrebbe anche dire."

"Sinceramente Giorno, trasformare un condominio, anche solo in parte, in una _funhouse_ mi sembra esagerato, anche per te."

Giorno rise "Forse un po' lo è."

Josuke si girò a fissarlo annoiato "Togli il _forse un po'_, Giorno, toglilo. E' esagerato." Gesticolando verso l'edificio.

"Ok, Josuke," rispose il biondo ridacchiando "Ok."

Alzando gli occhi al cielo il corvino tornò a osservare il palazzo.

"Così… è qui che lo faremmo."

"Sì."

"E nessuno può mettere le mani sulle reali planimetrie tranne te, giusto?"

"Già."

"Un vero labirinto, in poche parole."

"Proprio così."

Josuke inclinò la testa, pensieroso "Be', direi allora che la tua idea è fattibile. Il vero problema sarà convincere Jolyne a dare il suo permesso perché Emporio ci aiuti con il piano. In effetti…" e qui si girò verso suo fratello, in tutto tranne che per l'albero genealogico, alzando un sopracciglio a mo' di sfida "dovrai convincere un sacco di gente se vuoi davvero che il tuo folle piano abbia anche solo una chance di successo."

Giorno gli sorrise serafico "Lascia fare a me, Josuke. Lascia fare a me."

.

.

.

* * *

**Note dell'Autrice:**

**_I'm Back._ Sì, lo so, due mesi più tardi, ma come avrete visto il mese scorso ero impegnata con altre storie e non avevo la testa per occuparmi anche di questa. Certo è più piccola di quanto avevo anticipato all'inizio - doveva avere almeno due spezzoni in più - ma mi sono ingolfata un attimo con la storia e spero che così facendo riesca a farla ripartire. **

**Inoltre cercherò questo mese di occuparmi anche delle altre mie storie multicapitolo oltre a questa, senza contare che visto che Smooth Criminal fa parte di una serie, probabilmente nei prossimi tempi - un lontano futuro, di quanto non lo so - vedrete anche altre fanfiction facenti parte della stessa serie di questa.**

**Ok, per ora ho detto tutto.**

**Farewell. **


	3. File 03

.

.

.

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Jotaro era in piedi davanti alla vasca in cui era tenuto uno degli squali ospitati nell'acquario quando il suo telefonino squillò. Con cipiglio infastidito, visto che lo aveva distolto dalla sua serena contemplazione della vita marina ospitata nell'acquario, lanciò un occhiata veloce a chi stava osando disturbarlo in quel preciso momento.

Alla vista del nome, rifiutò la chiamata senza alcun rimorso.

Aveva appena rimesso il telefonino in tasca, pronto a tornare a godersi la calma che il luogo irradiava, che il suo cellulare squillò di nuovo. Avendo un idea di chi poteva essere dall'altro capo del filo, ed essendo un tipo col carattere petulantemente insistente, senza distogliere gli occhi dal banco di pesci che gli stava passando davanti, usò Star Platinum per rifiutare nuovamente la chiamata.

Passarono pochi minuti di beato e pacifico silenzio prima che il suo cellulare, per la terza volta, squillò.

Con un ringhiò irritato rispose "Che cazzo vuoi, Hol Horse?"

"Jotaro!" esclamò gioviale Hol Horse all'altro capo della telefonata, irritandolo ancor di più. Meno interazioni era costretto ad avere con quel dannato pistolero mercenario, meglio era per tutti. Soprattutto perché Jotaro non poteva neppure minacciarlo efficacemente di lesioni corporali visto che quel dannato cowboy non era lì davanti a lui fisicamente.

"Come stai? Tutto bene in famiglia?" continuò il biondo ignaro di quanto fosse vicino a una futura ospedalizzazione da parte del corvino la prossima volta che i due si fossero incrociati.

E prima che potesse sputare altre idiozie solo per farlo infuriare, Jotaro tagliò corto "Horse. Ti consiglio di dirmi subito perché diavolo mi hai chiamato e spero per te che sia per un buon motivo. Altrimenti la prossima volta che ti vedo non ti romperò solo il muso ma anche la pistola. Ci siamo capiti?"

Silenzio di tomba.

Un colpo di tosse che era più simile a un gemito di dolore soffocato fu la risposta alla sua minaccia, e ci volle un momento prima che il mercenario trovasse la forza di rispondere "Ehm… yeah, ho capito. Comunque ho chiamato per un buon motivo. Immagino che tu sappia che correntemente sono in Italia."

"Sì, la Fondazione me ne ha informato."

"Ecco, appunto. Durante la mia investigazione ho incrociato i Fratelli Oingo Boingo e il minore ha detto qualcosa di interessante durante il nostro incontro che penso possa interessarti."

"Oh?" fece Jotaro mentre un uomo mezzo nudo e con i capelli rosa acceso a pois viola cadeva dentro la vasca e contro lo squalo.

"Sì, in particolare per la riuscita del piano del nostro caro _Messiah_…"

"Non chiamarlo così," lo bloccò immediatamente Jotaro, infastidito "Lui non è né un angelo né un messia. E solo perché lui si chiamava Dio, non vuol dire che voi dovete scherzarci sopra chiamandolo così solo perché lui è suo figlio. O preferisci che ti rompa tutti i denti?"

"Ehm… no, sto bene così." Fu l'affrettata risposta di Hol Horse, prima di aggiungere con un più sottomesso "E ok. La smetto." Sapendo bene che le promesse di Jotaro non erano parole vuote.

"Comunque, cos'è che mi stavi dicendo su Boingo?"

"Ecco, sì. Mi ha detto di riferirti questo…"

E mentre Jotaro ascoltava con grande interesse il messaggio del possessore dello Stand Thoth, lo squalo, infuriato dall'essere stato disturbato dall'intruso lo azzannò.

Una nuvola di sangue si diffuse nell'acqua, attirando gli altri predatori presenti nella vasca.

Quando Hol Horse finì, Jotaro disse solo "Interessante. Lo dirò anche agli altri."

E prima che potesse chiudergli in faccia, lo sentì gridare "Aspetta! C'è un'altra cosa che devo dirti!"

Riluttante, Jotaro riportò l'apparecchio all'orecchio "Cosa?"

"Ecco… avrei anche incontrato Fujiko Mine mentre ero a Venezia e…" e mentre Jotaro ascoltava che cosa era traspirato durante quell'incontro, il biologo marino si massaggiò il ponte del naso mentre pregava per la pazienza.

Mai un momento di pace.

"Capisco." Rispose Jotaro quando il mercenario ebbe finito il suo racconto "Me ne occupo io." E senza rimorsi gli chiuse la chiamata in faccia con gran piacere.

Quando finalmente Jotaro lasciò la sala, l'uomo era sparito dalla vasca. Ma non perché fosse stato divorato dallo squalo e i vari predatori lasciandosi dietro solo le ossa.

Per la confusione dei vari predatori, l'uomo, morto sul colpo quando lo squalo lo aveva azzannato, era immediatamente sparito da dentro la vasca portando via con sé anche il sangue che aveva perso e sparso nell'acqua salata.

Era scomparso nel nulla, come per magia.

Jotaro, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, non ne era stato per nulla sorpreso. Anzi, quando aveva visto chi era, si era aspettato un risultato del genere. Dopotutto, era questa l'eterna punizione che Giorno gli aveva inflitto dodici anni fa per tutti i crimini che aveva commesso.

Imperturbato, se ne andò.

* * *

**VII**

* * *

"Non sei emozionato, Jotaro?" gli domandò Holly, sua madre, mentre poggiava le tazze da the sul kotatsu. "In pochi giorni arriveranno tutti per la riunione annuale di famiglia." Sorrise mentre si sedeva davanti a suo figlio, la luce della luna crescente a illuminare il soggiorno della casa di famiglia. "Sono così emozionata. Non vedo l'ora di rivedere tutti."

"Mmmmh…" fece Jotaro mentre prendeva in mano una delle tazze "Lo sai vero che questa non sarà la solita riunione, vero?"

"Intendi il fatto che Giorno-kun ha organizzato un evento speciale per la settimana?"

Al suo cenno, Holly continuò "Sì, Mamma me l'ha accennato. A quanto pare zio Ceasar non era molto felice con Giorno-kun. Ha brontolato per un intero pomeriggio prima di accettare qualunque fosse la cosa che Giorno gli ha chiesto di portare dall'Italia."

"Non mi sorprende. Vuole usare la Red Stone di Aja come se fosse un esca per pesci." Brontolò Jotaro prendendo un sorso dell'ottimo the fatto da sua madre. Holly lo guardò sorpresa. E un tocco preoccupata.

Per quanto non fosse esattamente coinvolta direttamente nelle varie bizzarre avventure che suo figlio, e il resto della famiglia, sembrava inciampare frequentemente negli anni, sapeva abbastanza da sapere che parole del genere non erano da prendere alla leggera.

Allo sguardo preoccupato di sua madre, Jotaro si affrettò a rassicurarla "Tranquilla, Okaa-san. Non è niente di pericoloso. …o almeno non dovrebbe diventarlo." Ammendò alla fine.

"Jotaro…"iniziò con tono preoccupato Holly "Non mi stai nascondendo qualcosa solo per non farmi preoccupare, vero?"

"No." Rispose prontamente guardandola dritta negli occhi. Prendendo un sorso di the, aggiunse "E poi lo scoprirai comunque fra pochi giorni leggendo il giornale che cosa Giorno ha architettato quest'anno per la riunione di famiglia." Guardandola da sopra la tazza, aggiunse sardonico "Anzi, penso che sarà una sorpresa che ti piacerà."

E ignorando le domande curiose di sua madre, Jotaro si voltò a guardare il giardino bagnato dai raggi di luna, in cui poteva sentire il sozu battere sulle pietre nascosto in un angolo del giardino.

Sì, Jotaro non poteva far altro che sperare che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Ma conoscendo la fortuna sua e della sua famiglia, sapeva già che questa nuova avventura sarebbe stata piena di imprevisti. Infatti, alcuni di essi, gli erano stati annunciati solo poche ore fa.

E del primo, fra i tanti che era sicuro avrebbero incontrato nei prossimi giorni, se ne sarebbe dovuto occupare già nelle prossime ore.

Dopotutto, un ladro ruba sempre nel cuore della notte.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**

**Ed eccoci nuovamente qui, con un altro capitolo. Un po' prima di quanto mi aspettassi ma tenendo conto che sono solo altri due spezzoni, avendo deciso finalmente quali metterci come seguito per i due precedenti, ci ho messo poco a scriverli e revisionarli. Particolarmente perché erano i due 'mancanti' che avevo intenzione di aggiungere nel capitolo 2, ma che per difficoltà tecniche non riuscivo a decidermi quali dovevo mettere.**

**Sì, perché la storia è raccontata in maniera lineare, ogni spezzone è il seguito di quello che è successo in quello precedente, o è in contemporanea con gli altri. Eviterò qualsiasi tipo di confusione nel raccontare gli eventi (o almeno ci proverò), sia per semplicità per voi e soprattutto per me, visto che so come deve svilupparsi e come finisce, ma come gli eventi si seguiranno è un mistero per me quanto lo è per voi.**

**Per quanto riguarda i personaggi di Detective Conan e Kaitou KID, per quanto io voglia scrivere su di loro, temo che finché non riuscirò a far arrivare la Red Stone di Aja a Tokyo e quindi permettere a Jirokichi di sfidare nuovamente KID, non so quando riuscirò a scrivere su di loro.**

**E su Lupin e compagnia... be', penso che le allusioni nel capitolo siano più che chiare per quando lui farà la sua prossima comparsa.**

**E sul destino dell'uomo morto nello Spezzone 6, penso che sia chiaro a chi io stia alludendo. Ma se non lo è, be', vi consiglio di andarvi a vedere il finale di JoJo: Part 5; Vento Aureo. Vi chiarirà tutto.**

**(...avevo detto che forse qualcuno sarebbe tornato dalla tomba, e lui - povero bastardo - rientra nei canoni).**

**Penso di aver detto tutto per ora.**

**Arrivederci.**


End file.
